


Cupid's Revenge

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid is furious about being branded a 'matchmaker' because of one mistake he made many years ago that caused two people to fall in love. Finally at his wit's end, he sets out to seek revenge against Lord Spike by making his former love fall in love with a lowly Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was written by Sass over at [Paradise Lost](http://paradsuslost.proboards.com/index.cgi) and you can find it over there. This collaboration was for the My Bloody Valentine Challenge (February '09).

* * *

Dean’s eyes raked down the soft pink dress the beautiful woman in front of him was wearing. A matching pink mask covered half of her face but he could see the sparkling green eyes behind it looking back at him.

“Hi,” he said as he lightly breathed in her scent.

“Hi,” she replied cautiously.

He watched as her eyes moved over his form and the small frown was replaced by a seductive smile. Instantly he stiffened. If someone was killing people, then the form of a beautiful woman was an excellent way to lure them. He put on his game face and as the smirk fell into place he reached up and touched her upper arm. He tried to ignore the silky feeling of her skin and the warmth emanating from it.

“Should we take this somewhere more private?” he asked in a low, deep voice.

Dean could have sworn he saw her hesitate but when he looked again, she was looking at him from under her lashes and a lazy, seductive smile luring him in. She battered her eyelashes once and brushed past him, making sure as much of her body rubbed up against him as possible. Dean groaned softly and willed his body to behave whilst trying to figure out why all the evil women were so hot. He felt the silver knife move against his ankle inside his boot and he turned to follow her out.

She’d moved halfway across the floor before he caught up and when a man dressed like the Phantom of the Opera bumped into her, she easily fell into his waiting arms. Her fingers crawled softly up his chest and came to rest on his shoulders as she drew him closer to her. Her lips brushed against his ear and her hot breath threw any thought of danger out the window.

“I’ll be outside,” she whispered huskily.

Suddenly the warmth of her body was gone and Dean looked up to see her disappearing out the French doors as she threw a smile over her shoulder. Dean rubbed his face with frustration and let out a deep sigh before moving quickly after her. She was just outside the doors when he reached them and she looked over her shoulder once to make sure he was following before she moved away.

Dean ran to catch up with her and grabbed her arm as she rounded a corner. An older woman, with feathers sticking out of her elaborate hairstyle, passed by saw the exchange. She frowned but Dean paid her no attention as his lips fused instantly with the blonde vixens’ and his body pushed hers up against the side of the building. The woman gave a sound of disgust before raising her nose in the air and walking away.

Dean’s tongue sought entrance into her mouth and as soon as she opened it, he pushed his way inside and groaned softly at the taste of her. Her hands wound themselves up in his short hair and as she gripped hard, Dean opened his eyes.

Shocked that he had let himself get so easily carried away, he looked for a secluded spot to kill this demon before she messed with his head further. Dean spotted a row of trees that would easily conceal them and was about to start leading them there when he felt her body move them in the same direction. They stumbled several times on the way there and as Dean saw the trees blocking their view of the building, he kissed her hard before pushing himself away from her and dropping into a roll, his hand grasping the knife. Dean paused as he stood and saw a blade glinting in her own hand. He raised an eyebrow.

“I guess we dance then?”

She nodded and began circling him, her dress moving against her body and the wind fluttering strands of her hair in the light breeze. He shifted the blade slightly and pushed the mask off of his face. She looked very quick and he might not be able to take her down if his vision was impaired. There was an almost subtle nod from her and they both leapt forward simultaneously.

Cupid watched the scene before him. He couldn’t have asked for better luck than to have them both outside and alone. He pulled the glowing pink vial out of his pocket and rolled his eyes as he felt a presence behind him.

“Want to watch the ‘master’ at work, Keltark?”

He turned his head slightly and saw the demon’s eyes looking into his laughingly as he surveyed the scene before them. Anger coursed through Cupid’s body like a wildfire and he let out a low growl.

“When I make these two fall in love, you won’t be so quick to laugh!”

Keltark raised an eyebrow and Cupid resisted the urge to wipe the grin off of his face for him. He really wanted to punch the smug demon but he knew that this would best all of them. After this they would respect him. No longer would he be the butt of jokes, the punch line in every bloody story. No, they would look up to him, worship him, bow before him.

Cupid directed a quick glance at the vial and smiled. Soon, it would all be over. He made sure he would remain unseen and crept forward, his pudgy legs gliding over every twig, every leaf, without a sound. He watched as the Hunter pushed the Slayer backwards. She fell heavily on her back but was on her feet almost instantly. As she looked over at him, her eyes tracing every muscle and trying to anticipate the next move, Cupid emptied the vial over her.

She stopped, momentarily shocked, as though someone had poured cold water over her. Her body shivered and Cupid watched as the Hunter raised an eyebrow at her reaction. He took a few steps back and waited for the effects to take place.

After a minute, the Slayer and Hunter were still locked in battle and Cupid frowned. He looked at the empty vial in his friends. Could he have possibly grabbed the wrong one? Cupid felt Keltark approach him and fumed. The only thing worse than his failure was that someone had seen it. Someone with a very big mouth.

“Nothing’s happened, has it?”

Cupid sneered and turned around. “Get away from me!”

“Just thought you should know: you can’t perfect upon something that has already happened.”

Keltark began walking off and Cupid ran to catch up to him. “What are you talking about?”

“They’ve already fallen in love. If you’d stayed a little longer, you would have witnessed him tearing up the place because his precious Slayer had fallen in love with someone else. And a Hunter no less.”

Keltark moved out of sight and Cupid turned to watch the scene before him.

“Damn it!” he growled.

Dean stumbled as a well placed kick landed on his chest. The demon was stronger than he thought and he was fighting hard to keep her at bay. He hoped Sam would see him missing and go to investigate. Hopefully Sam would find him and not his corpse.

“Why can’t you demons just give me one damn night off? And what’s with the hearts? I mean, I think today sucks too but I don’t go around killing people!”

Dean stilled and received a blow to the face. He held up his arms to ward off her attacks.

“Wait! I’m not a demon, I’m a Hunter.”

“Right, a Hunter who just happened to attack me with that big ol’ shiny knife!”

Dean ignored her sarcasm and concentrated on holding her off. She led with her right and he grabbed her arm, hauling her toward him. They both lost their balance and fell to the ground hard. Dean winced as she landed on top of him. His clasped his hand around her other wrist and held them fast as she struggled.

“Stop!” he yelled. “Look, if you’re a demon then you won’t last the night anyway. I can’t let you hurt anyone else. But if you’re not then you have to stop fighting me!”

“I don’t believe you!”

Anger flashed in her eyes and Dean brought her toward him, his lips meeting hers in a bruising kiss. She pulled back angrily and glared at him. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself up as she stood defensively. Dean slowly stood from the ground and looked her over. His perusal of her made her nervous and she shifted from side to side.

“You’re really a Hunter?”

Dean smirked. “Dean Winchester.”

She ignored his offered hand. “I’m Buffy, the Slayer. I’m here tracking down a demon who leaves behind lace hearts. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

Dean laughed and Buffy dropped her arms.

“That’s why I’m here.”

“And you attacked me because…”

Dean’s eyes easily ran down her form again. “It’s not everyday you meet someone so hot. You scream predator.”

Buffy blushed. “Actually, I thought the same thing.” Dean raised both his eyebrows and her blush deepened. “About the predator thing, not the other thing.”

Dean took a step toward her and she stiffened. She looked like she was about to sprint any second.

“Ah, we have work to do. A demon. Ringing any bells?” Dean took another step forward, his body almost pressed against hers.

“We have time.” He pulled her face toward his and softly kissed her. “Happy Valentine’s.”

Buffy smiled before kissing him back. He was right; they had time.


End file.
